Springtrap vs Michael Myers
Two famous silent killers face each other! Will Michael get springtrapped,or will Springtrap face the wrath of the boogeyman? Interlude Golden:These two famous silent killers fight to the death! does Springtrap have what it takes to beat the boogeyman of halloween? Springtrap Golden:In 1987,a murder happened in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,with 5 kids going missing. The killer was said to be a man in purple. 30 years later,the killer returned to the pizzeria to destroy the animatronics,and he did,but the souls of his victims were released,which scared him. The purple man found a springtrap suit and hid in it,thinking it would protect him...however,he instead suffered a painful death by the springlocks. And so,Springtrap was born. Springtrap,like the other FNAF animatronics,is capable of superhuman strenght,it's possible that the phantoms in FNAF 3 can be summoned by Springtrap,he also survived the fire of Fazbear's fright. As an animatronic,he should be comparable to the others,and comparable to Fredbear,who can crush skulls. However he can be distracted with audio,and has no combat experience. But do not underestimate Springtrap,as he is a brutal,terrifying killer.... Michael Myers Golden: Michael Myers was born on October 19,1957. When Michael was six years old,he claimed to have suffered from nightmares,and heard voices in his head that would tell him to hate people. On October 31,1963,Michael did his first murder. He was at home with his sister,after her boyfriend left, Michael after dressing in a clown costume, went in the kitchen,grabbed a kitchen knife,and stabbed her to the death. He then walked into the front yard where he waited to be arrested. Michael Myers possesses extreme strenght,speed,and stealth. He can penetrate a human skull with his thumb with ease,hold and strangle an adult effortessly,lift a large tombstone out of the ground,impale a human through a wooden door,and rip apart human limbs. He can sneak up on victims without them knowing,and he can tank injuries that would normally kill someone. He also has a regeneration factor. Michael has a large knife as his main weapon,he also has a rope to strangle people. Dr. Loomis says that Hell wouldn't accept Michael,so Michael cannot access the afterlife in any way. Despite Michael being nigh unstoppable,he can still be incapacitated and stopped. Do not underestimate the monster of halloween however,as he will come for you in the night of halloween.... Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Springtrap winning the home territory advantage,the fight taking place in Fazbear's fright.) Golden:Springtrap has the home territory advantage,but will that help him against the boogeyman of halloween? We'll see. (Fazbear's Fright, 1 AM.) It was night at Fazbear's Fright,everything seemed to be normal,until... The nightguard could be seen,dead on the ground in the office,with their neck broken and twisted. Springtrap looked at the nightguard's corpse,before walking away,exiting the office,until... A girl ran in the building,she seemed to be in panic and breathing heavily,Springtrap noticed her,but was far away from her,so she couldn't notice him. Springtrap simply decided to be stealthy,as the girl approached the spot he was hiding in,without her knowing,he then grabbed her,her letting out a scream as she looked in the animatronic's eyes. She let out screams of pain as she got her bones broken,before getting her skull bitten,her falling to the ground bleeding,before dying. Springtrap was satisfied,two kills,however,he wondered why the girl was breathing heavily,and she seemed to be running away from something when she entered.... His question got answered,as a man in blue clothing,and a white mask,with a large knife entered the building,this was Michael Myers. Michael noticed his victim's corpse,before noticing Springtrap. Springtrap and Michael looked at each other for a moment,before Michael walked forward,raising his knife. Springtrap just realized he had stolen the kill of someone,and that the killer wanted to kill him for it,knowing this now,Springtrap prepared himself for a fight,although he had never been in one before. Springtrap walked forward towards Michael too. The Horror of Fazbear's Fright vs The Boogeyman of Halloween. FIGHT! Immediately,Michael ran at Springtrap,swinging his knife,Springtrap was surprised,and barely avoided the knife,Springtrap attempted to grab Michael,but Michael avoided that and stabbed Springtrap's hand,while it didn't do really damage,the knife got a bit deep. Springtrap was irritated already,and kicked Michael in the stomach,sending him a few meters back,still having a grip on the knife as he pulled it out of Springtrap's hand. Springtrap ran at Michael and attempted to bite his skull but Michael put his knife in Springtrap's mouth,blocking the jaws for a moment,Springtrap kicked Michael in the stomach again multiple times,but he wasn't fazed,if he didn't do anything in time he would get his jaws broken by the knife. Springtrap grabbed Michael's arm and with all his strenght,pulled the knife out,sending Michael meters back,Springtrap then punched Michael in the face,sending him towards a wall. Springtrap then lunged at Michael,but Michael dodged and attempted to stab Springtrap in the back,but Springtrap was ready this time and with the right timing grabbed Michael's arm at the last moment,before slamming Michael in the ground,making him drop the knife. Springtrap noticed Michael attempting to get the knife back but he stepped on Michael's hand and started crushing it,Michael however grabbed Springtrap's foot and started to get up,throwing Springtrap away. The monster of halloween then grabbed his knife,and seeing Springtrap on the ground,grabbed him,and lifted him up,attempting to crush his neck,but Springtrap kicked Michael in the throat violently,sending him flying towards a wall,Springtrap falling on the ground,Springtrap got up and saw Michael stunned. Springtrap took advantage of this and pinned Michael to the wall,before punching him multiple times,pummeling him,before throwing him on the ground,and kicking him. Michael attempted to swing his knife at Springtrap's foot but the knife got sent flying,Michael couldn't react to Springtrap's kicks,before Springtrap gave him a big kick to the face suddenly,making blood slightly come out of Michael's mask. Springtrap was about to kick Michael in the face again,but Michael grabbed the foot and threw it away,Springtrap almost losing his balance. Michael was now at a disadvantage,he needed to fight with bare hands,instead of his knife,but he didn't really care and walked towards Springtrap. Springtrap glared at Michael and started walking towards him too. Michael attempted to punch Springtrap in the face,but Springtrap catched the fist and started twisting the arm almost breaking it,but Michael punched Springtrap with his other fist with enough force to make him lose his grip. Michael then pulled out a rope and wrapped it around Springtrap's neck,before getting on Springtrap's back. This was more annoying Springtrap than damaging him. Springtrap slammed his back against a wall multiple times to get Michael off him,but to no success,however Springtrap was causing dents on his back,and he could feel them,so he attempted to grab Michael and get him off,but that was also to no success. Michael then got off,still having the rope wrapped around Springtrap's neck,and slammed Springtrap to the ground. Michael then noticed his knife,and went to pick it,he turns around just to notice Springtrap ripping apart the rope from his neck,and getting up. Michael then ran at Springtrap,who was catched off guard,slashing at him multiple times,cutting some of the fabric,and causing some metal of the animatronic to bend,Springtrap proceeded to slam his head against Michael,Michael stepping meters away,and having his head actually bleeding a bit. Michael then looks at Springtrap,but... he is gone? Michael hears noises of someone crawling through vents,he starts looking for the animatronic. However he notices an animatronic boy,but green and distorted,smiling at him. The animatronic boy jumpscares Michael,making him start barely see,and making it hard for him to breath. Michael started breathing heavily to get some air,he didn't want to take his mask off however. Then he notices Springtrap in front of him,jumpscaring him, and lunging at him. Springtrap slams Michael to the ground,and gets on top of him,before starting to pummel him again,Michael reaches for his knife without Springtrap noticing and.... He attempts to stab Springtrap in the neck! Springtrap noticing at the last moment however and dodging,getting his shoulder stabbed deep. Michael then kicks Springtrap getting him off,and grabs his head,starting to crush it slowly,Springtrap attempted to get Michael's hands off him,but to no success,with all the strenght he had,Springtrap grabbed Michael's hands,and started slowly moving them away from his head,he was starting to overpower Michael,but not easily. Springtrap finally moves Michael's hands off from his head,talking about his head,it has quite some dents,this pissing Springtrap off as he can feel it. Springtrap grabs Michael by the neck and runs to the office's window,throwing him at the window,the window breaking as Michael is thrown into it and entering the office. Springtrap enters the office and attempts to kick Michael in the face,but Michael grabs Springtrap's foot and starts crushing it,but Springtrap grabs the chair in the office and drops it on Michael violently,Michael being pinned to the ground now and releasing his grip on Springtrap's foot. Springtrap grabs the monitor on the ground next to the nightguard's corpse,and slams it on Michael's head,making it bleed more. He doesn't notice Michael moving anymore,so he thinks he's dead,Springtrap proceeds to exit the office,until.. Michael comes from behind,with no wounds on him,and starts stabbing his back,getting lucky hits and actually destroying some of the metal,Springtrap letting out a screech in surprise. Springtrap turns around however and attempts to grab Michael but instead Michael grabs him by the neck and lifts him up again,attempting to destroy his neck. Springtrap grabs Michael's wrist and starts crushing it,pretty easily thanks to Springtrap's strenght,Michael's wrist bleeding now,the bones broken,Michael drops Springtrap on the ground and looks at his bleeding and broken wrist,however it regenerates. Springtrap then disappears from Michael's sight,and a distorted puppet animatronic appears in front of Michael,Michael attempts to stab it but to no success,and he tries to turn his head away but the puppet keeps blocking his view,Michael can't see anything except the puppet. The illusion stops and Springtrap grabs Michael and throws him against a wall,he then grabs Michael's head and slams it against the wall,multiple times,making it bleed more,but Michael's durability allows him to survive. Michael grabs Springtrap's arm and throws him away with brute force on the ground and then regenerates,however he notices a distorted fox animatronic looking at him,suddenly the fox animatronic throws itself at him,Michael swinging his knife out of instinct,however the animatronic disappears before it hits Michael,he can now barely see again and starts swinging his knife at random,hoping to hit Springtrap,him not being able to breath correctly and instead getting worst didn't help either. Springtrap then grabs Michael's arm,and breaks it in half with his elbow with his strenght,making him release the knife. Springtrap then throws Michael against the wall and slams him violently,Michael being weakened,Springtrap drops Michael on the ground and proceeds to take off his mask,seeing his face Springtrap bites it,and rips it off. FATALITY! Michael stops moving,completely dead now. Springtrap proceeds to walk away,he then decided to set Fazbear's fright on fire,and escaped the building,ready to start a killing spree. Results Golden: Welp,it seems like Springtrap is the new boogeyman of halloween,then... So,why did Springtrap win?,while Michael is indeed impressive with his strenght and durability feats,Springtrap is actually the one with the strenght advantage,the animatronics being able to stuff a full grown man in a suit with no effort,crush skulls with their bite,and move extremely fast. It also didn't help the fact that Michael's knife while it would do a bit of damage,wouldn't do really too much to Springtrap,who's made of metal,sure Michael could have lucky hits and even hit Springtrap's organic parts,but there's no doubt Springtrap could survive the knife,since again,he's made of metal. And the phantoms would help in keeping Michael busy and distract him. However,Springtrap and Michael were equal in stealth,being able to sneak up on victims without them knowing. Also,while Michael's regeneration would prove to be somewhat of a problem for Springtrap,he still had the strenght and durability advantage,which would allow him to bypass the regen. While Michael was very strong,Springtrap had the strenght and durability advantage that allowed him to beat the boogeyman of halloween. It seems Michael was springtrapped. Springtrap wins. Springtrap (Winner) + Smarter + Had the strenght and durability advantage. + Had the phantoms to help him against Michael - No combat experience. - Michael had a regeneration factor,which would prove to be somewhat a problem for the animatronic. - Not really a disadvantage,but Michael possibly could have won if this was Thorn Michael. Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:The Golden Moustache